


No Need to Ask

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: There’s a question Draco needs to ask, but can he do it?Short Drabble for a Discord Challenge.





	No Need to Ask

Draco sighed, today was the day.

“Just go do it already, you’re wearing a hole in the floor,” Blaise huffed though a smile was trying to curl his lips.

“How is my hair?” Draco asked, smoothing it down yet again. Blaise rolled his eyes.

“Perfect, just like the last five times. As is your robe, and your shoes. Just go Draco!”

Draco puffed up but then he paused. “What if he says no?”

There must have been something in his voice because Blaise lost the teasing look.

“Draco, mio amico, you are amazing, and Potter is head over heels for you,” he said seriously. “Just go! Or he will have left the courtyard.”

Draco took a breath to calm himself and made his way out of the dorms towards the courtyard. His breath caught as he stepped into the snow.

“Hermione if you weren’t my best friend I would kill you for that,” Harry growled as Draco got closer. His hands trembled but he blamed it on the cold as he put his hand in his pocket. The velvet soothed him as Ron barked a laugh.

“Least she didn’t get me mate!”

Harry turned to cuff Ron but stopped as his eyes landed on Draco. The entire scene stilled as emerald eyes met cool blue and Draco couldn’t wait another second. The butterflies in his stomach flew up through his mouth and he knelt in the snow in front of Potter. He heard Hermione’s soft gasp and Ron’s splutter but nothing mattered as he held out the ring box, a platinum band with ivy carvings, a purple stone set into the middle held by the leaves. It was a good job he didn’t need to say anything as his heart was currently occupying his throat.

“Yes,” Harry whispered.


End file.
